uphovienfandomcom-20200213-history
Elgaefo (Samael Grimoire)
Background Born Samael Grimoire in the Dwarven city Underkragg, to the ruling Grimoire family, and the nephew of King Dolmar Grimoire. Samael was exiled after his parents were found dead in an explosion caused by Black Powder. Samael roamed the wilderness lost for a number of months. One fateful day, he came across a wounded eagle chick that had fallen from its nest. Nursing the eagle back to health and raising it as its own, he found a reliable companion in the eagle. Eventually Samael and the eagle found shelter in the Barbarian Outpost, learning their ways and controlling the resentment he felt towards his exile. Years of training took place before Samael was considered an elite hunter of the barbarians. One hunting trip in the Ulara Forest, eagle was shot by an arrow of an elven traveler part of a roaming band of minstrels. Samael made it to the eagle before the hunter, but it was too late, the shot proving fatal. This sent Samael into an uncontrollable rage. He chased off the elven hunter and vowed to avenge his fallen ally. Samael took a trinket from the eagle, a single talon which he carved in his dwarven name. From this point on he was known as Elgaefo (of eagle). Abandoning his barbarian brothers Elgaefo wanted vengeance, he tracked the travelling minstrels and alerted a nearby group of slavers to their location (see here for for more info). Elgaefo then headed north, picking up assorted contracts for the highest bidder. Eventually finding himself under the employ of Darkstone. Actions Elgaefo was one of the original four enlisted for the Liberation of Vysherad, along side Nostrum, Autismo, and Ronin. It has been noted by unconfirmed sources, that Elgaefo was incredulously racist towards elven kind, this is reported to have caused many problems in the party. Unfortunately, Elgaefo was killed at the hands of Crown Prince Deloraan. Legacy Elgaefo's contribution to the efforts of Darkstone to reclaim Vysherad was honored in the history books of Darkstone. His name stands alongside his other companions as soldiers that lost their lives during the Liberation of Vysherad, although the full extent of their exploits is not recorded. Samael Grimoire however, is revered among the Dwarves in Vysherad. They see him playing an integral role in aiding the dwarves to take Vysherad, and aided their military power through his discovery of Black Powder. His past crimes were forgiven by his uncle King Grimoire, and a gilded statue of him was erected in the city square of Vysherad. Notable Exploits * Elgaefo is the first recorded Uphovien hero to enlist a devastating ground based attack that is routinely imitated, but never replicated. Called the "Curb Stomp", this maneuver has been reported to encourage his nearby allies to fight with as much vigor as he does. * Elgaefo acquired a rare and powerful amulet called the Amulet of the Devourer, enabling a more intense barbarian rage. This however, came at the corruption of his soul. The current whereabouts of the amulet is unknown. * Died like a vermin in a one-on-one duel with Crown Prince Deloraan, after being abandoned by his party. Category:PC Category:Campaign1